


Charmed

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leo has a question.
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'rabbit'

"Do you have a moment?"

Orochi looked up from where she was sorting through charms and talismans, trying to decide what might be best to stock up on. She was not expecting Nohr's Prince Leo, nor the unreadable expression on his face.

"What can Orochi do for you, Lord Leo?" she questioned. They'd rarely spoken, and certainly not about anything of great value.

"I'm curious about Hoshido's magic," he replied. "The spirits you summon, especially..."

"Ah, you want to try this magic, certainly..." Orochi beamed. She knew he'd be fine, she'd seen his power.

A rabbit for him-- to start.


End file.
